Candy and Jack 'O Lanterns
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Gabriel isn't thrilled to be stuck home with the twins, passing out candy. He has to wait until after the kids are all in bed to really enjoy Halloween night. After a candy and costume filled night of kid-friendly fun, Dean decides to have some fun of his own. It's a point on which he gets no argument from Castiel. Sequel to 'First Meetings and Quickies'. Destiel and Sabriel.


**As the title implies, this is my Halloween special! Well, sort of.**

 **Part five of my 'Family and Mates' trilogy! Sequel to 'First Meetings and Quickies'.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gabriel sighed, poking through the large bowl of candy sitting on the hall table. He plucked out another piece of chocolate, ripping off the plastic as he wandered back into the kitchen. Artemis and Orion were in contained in a playpen, amusing themselves playing with various toys and babbling contentedly. Despite the fact they weren't going out candy poaching, John had insisted they be dressed up for the occasion.

Honestly Gabriel still went back and forth between amused and annoyed with the entire situation, and despite being typical babies John was still infatuated. When they'd finally given in and agreed to go costume shopping, John been the one to pick theirs out. In the end he'd shown two costumes to each of them, and whichever one he'd gauged them as 'liking' the most was the final decision. Options were limited when you were trying to dress up eight month olds, but they managed. Gabriel had to admit, Artemis seemed quite content in her Batman costume, and she'd screamed her head off when they'd tried dressing her as a ladybug. Later he'd discovered this was because the Batman costume was the least scratchy, but he didn't have the heart to tell John as much. Just like he and Sam had opted not to mention Orion favored his Chewbacca costume for the same reasons.

For his part, John had been thrilled with how well his Optimus Prime costume had fit. He'd left a while ago with Sam, candy bucket in hand. Last year they'd both taken him out, but this time around Gabriel had stayed behind to keep tabs on the twins and hand out candy. It was much less fun, but at least he got to help himself to what he passed out.

"I really hope you're either willing to be shuttled around next year or we don't have to get you costumes," Gabriel informed them, taking a swing of beer. "If I'm going to go through the trouble of dressing you two up you'd better be bringing home the candy. I can't pilfer what isn't there."

Artemis grinned, babbling happy nonsense. Orion was mute, but he did wave a teething ring at his Omega parent, which he then stuffed into his mouth. Gabriel decided to take it as a maybe.

The doorbell dinged for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and the Omega sighed, going to answer it. That time it was a Storm Trooper accompanied by a mother dressed as a fairy, carrying a tyke in a Winnie the Pooh costume. Gabriel put candy into each of their bags, then lingered so the next batch wandering up their driveway wouldn't have to ring the bell.

It was another hour before things slowed down and their supply started to run low. An hour more and Gabriel was closing up shop, turning off the porch light and unplugging the decorations. Why not? It was late and there were only five pieces of candy left. Besides, if he didn't start getting the twins ready for bed soon they'd be cranky.

He was lifting Artemis from the pen, opting not to disturb the already dozing Orion, when he heard a key open the front door. When he poked his head out of the kitchen, Gabriel cracked a smile. Apparently going the full three hours had been more difficult than John had anticipated. Sam nudged the door shut, locking it again with his free hand. He had a very full bag in the other, bulging with candy, along with an Autobot helmet. Optimus Prime was dozing on his back, arms around his father's neck, head on his shoulder.

"Long night?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam dropped helmet and bag on the couch, then started prying John's arm from his neck. "Glad you stayed home now?"

"Maybe. I'll get him into bed if you don't mind dealing with these two."

"I'm good, thanks. Come on, wake up. You still need a bath."

John stirred, dropping to the floor and almost falling over. He yawned widely, rubbing his eyes. "Don't wanna."

"Well you gatta. Upstairs, let's go."

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at his retreating mate, then sighed. He looked down at Artemis, who was visibly fighting to stay awake. "I really hope you won't keep fighting it. Papa and Daddy need to have fun too you know."

Artemis yawned, nestling against his shoulder, blinking gold eyes up at him sleepily. Taking it as affirmation, the Omega set about carrying her upstairs and changing her into pajamas. They'd already been fed, and weren't due for more for a while, so he went ahead and just put her in her crib. By the time he'd fetched Orion, Artemis was already asleep. Orion wasn't much better, the only difference being he fought it less. Of the two he'd always been the easiest to deal with, less fussy and not a single bite when he was nursing. Artemis had only done it twice, but zero was still better than two in Gabriel's book.

Both babies down for the night, Gabriel helped himself to a few pieces of John's abandoned candy and took a nice, hot shower. Clean and ready for bed, he draw on string sweat pants and one of Sam's old marathon t-shirts. Gabriel shared Dean's opinion that activities such as jogging and marathons were ones occupied by those with a very bizarre sense of fun, but it did ensure a steady supply of t-shirts. Every time Sam signed up for a race he got one, most of which ended up in the bottom of a drawer. The Omega had started utilizing them, he saw no reason he couldn't wear something baggy and comfortable when he was just going to be in bed, and Sam hardly complained.

Sam came down as he settled under the covers, picking up the iPad. The Alpha shut their door, stopping to take off his shoes and pulling clean boxers from a drawer before retreating to the bathroom. As soon as Gabriel head the water turn on he set the iPad aside, getting out of bed and going to lock their door. He shucked the sweatpants, tossing them over a chair and opening a drawer in his dresser. The Omega reached under socks and undershirts, setting a stack aside so he could get to what he kept stashed underneath.

When Sam eventually came out, turning off the bathroom light, Gabriel was in a similar position to the one the Alpha had last seen him in. However tired Sam might have been, he seemed to notice his mate was on top of the sheets now, rather than on top of them. He paused, eyeing the Omega as he came around the bed.

"If you're hot I can turn up the AC," he offered.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at him. Rather than comment, though, he closed the iPad. He rolled onto his side to set it on the nearby bedside table, lips twitching in a satisfied smile as he heard the Alpha's increased breath. Finally, he'd noticed.

The bed dipped as he turned back over, and Gabriel was met with a hand cupping his neck, a mouth descending onto his own. The Omega melted under the kiss, humming in contentment as a hand ran slowly up the outside of his thigh. Fingers met the black silk secured around his leg, giving it a tug before moving higher, running up the slender belt strap.

It was one of the kinks they didn't utilize very often, especially these days, but both enjoyed it. Yes everything Gabriel had pulled from the drawer were technically meant for a woman, but he wasn't the only Omega to enjoy them. He enjoyed the feelings they conjured, liked to play the willing whore, and of course it didn't hurt that it got Sam off. To date the only thing that made him hornier was a pregnant belly.

Up the garter belt Sam went, tender kisses growing more hungry, demanding. A soft growl started to thrum in his throat, made all the louder as the Omega mewled in response, running fingers through his damp hair. Higher his hand went, until he reached silk and lace. Gabriel heard as much as he felt the hitch as Sam realized which pair of underwear he'd opted for. Normal enough for the most part actually, but they were transparent lace, and designed as crotch-less with the male Omega in mind. While it did keep his already twitching member in check, he wouldn't have to take them off for Sam to have access to him.

The oversized shirt was yanked up, shoved to his waist rather than removed as Sam moved south, nipping at the mate mark. A soft whimper escaped Gabriel's lips at the sensation, followed by an outright moan as his mate palmed his crotch. His hips bucked, only to be shoved back down with a low growl.

"Not yet," the Alpha rumbled, lightly biting the shell of his ear. His hand slid around, palming then smacking an ass cheek. "You want my cock inside you that bad? Want me to fuck your needy ass?"

"Yes mate," purred the Omega. "Need you inside me. Let me have your big, thick cock."

In response Sam's next kiss was essentially an assault, his growl getting a little louder. When he pulled away, leaving Gabriel gasping, he ordered, "Turn over. Get that ass in the air and spread your legs."

The Omega complied, a pleasant tingle running down his spine as his Alpha gave him such orders. As soon as he'd managed the position large hands settled on his hips, bringing them just a little higher, pushing the long shirt out of the way. He closed his eyes, a tremor of anticipation running down his limbs when he heard Sam's annoyed growl.

"Stupid bitch, who said you could prepare yourself?" He shoved Gabriel onto his side, hand gripping his jaw firmly, eyes blazing.

Unrepentant, Gabriel admitted, "I thought you'd like it, mate. Isn't blue your favorite?"

"That's not the point." The Alpha thrust his face away angrily, yanking him back onto his stomach. He braced a hand on the Omega's lower back, holding him steady. Fingers jammed between his cheeks, drawing out the slick-covered plug that had been peeking out. It was a long term one, the flared end bearing a blue crystal. Setting it aside, the Alpha rumbled, "You should know better by now. Your place isn't to make decisions, it's to obey. I tell you ass up you ask how high. Got that?"

"Yes Alpha, forgive me Alpha."

"It has to be earned, stupid whore."

Gabriel gasped as an open handed blow came down hard on his ass, and it was soon followed by another. It stung, but not too much, and not in a bad way. A part of his brain wondered if they were being too loud, but not for long. The twins slept like rocks, and John was too tired to be woken now.

"You're getting too cocky." _Smack!_ "Omega's should know their place." _Smack!_ "Maybe I should remind you." _Smack!_ "Put more pups in your belly, keep you barefoot and pregnant." _Smack!_ "Yeah, maybe I will." _Smack!_ "You're such a good breeding bitch, might not even need a heat." _Smack!_

On it went, with Gabriel trying to smother a variety of sounds ranging from squeaks to outright moans. He'd had no idea he had a masochistic streak until he'd ended up with Sam, but it fit nicely with an Alpha who tended to be very dominant in bed, with the occasional sadistic tendency of his own. Not that he'd every intentionally hurt the Omega, they'd set ground rules from the start and had a safe word, but Gabriel had never used it.

Sam finally stopped the slow rain of blows, and jammed three fingers into his mate's dripping hole so abruptly Gabriel had to smother a cry. The Alpha was slowly turning them, bending down to lightly nip the shell of his ear, when both of them nearly jumped out of their skins. What sounded like small fists were banging a tattoo on their door, punctuated by the occasional rattle of their locked doorknob.

Sam yanked his fingers out, rolling off the bed as Gabriel sat up, jerking the oversized shirt back down, face heating. He remembered at the last minute to stuff the butt plug under a pillow, double checking to make sure the shirt still came halfway down his thighs. It was a good thing too, as the moment Sam yanked their door open John burst through.

Gabriel had expected a number of things, none of which was to have his son shove passed Sam and come running for their bed. His eyes widened as a distraught John scrambled up onto it, throwing his arms around his mother's neck. He wrapped both arms around the boy, sharing a baffled look with an equally confused Sam.

"Hey, easy, it's okay, it's okay," he soothed, stroking his hair while Sam came back over to the bed. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

John shook his head, pulling away. The boy glanced up at Sam, then cupped both hands around Gabriel's ear. Using his hands to block his mouth, he leaned in and whispered, "Why was Daddy hurting you?"

Gabriel's eyes widened, fire rising under his face. He was hardly a prude, much to Castiel's continued dismay, but this was different. It was one thing to joke around or have kinky sex with your mate. It was quite another, he realized, to find out your kid heard you having kinky sex.

Then it occurred to him what John was doing. The seven year old had thrown himself into Gabriel's lap, but in doing so his body was squarely between the Omega and his mate. The arms around his neck were locked on tight, his entire body tense. Gabriel realized with a shock that John was genuinely afraid Sam had been hurting him, and was trying to put himself between his mother and his father. The Omega could feel fists curling behind his shoulders, ready to lash out.

Whatever meager doubt Gabriel had had that his first born would be an Alpha, it evaporated then and there.

Lifting his gaze to Sam he asked, "Can you get him some water?"

When the Alpha hesitated, Gabriel winked. By now any Omega gold was gone, and the Alpha red had fled Sam's eyes. He could handle this, and he'd explain later, but right now he didn't think John would listen until Sam was gone. Reluctantly his mate left, making his way to the kitchen.

Once he was gone, Gabriel pulled away so he could look his son in the face. "No, he wasn't hurting me. I'm fine, I promise. Daddy would never hurt me."

"But...I heard you," protested John, glancing back towards the door.

"What were you doing downstairs, anyway?" Gabriel asked. "It's late."

"I was thirsty. I wanted water. But when I came downstairs I heard Daddy talking and you sounded hurt."

"I'm fine, John, I just...I stubbed my toe getting into bed." Theirs was a somewhat tall captains bed, and he'd done it before.

John still didn't look convinced, and his hold hadn't loosened any.

Reluctantly Gabriel asked, "What did you hear, exactly?"

"Daddy was talking, and he sounded mad. It...it sounded like he was hurting you."

"We were arguing, but that was it. You should never go to bed angry, especially with a mate. That's all we were doing."

The grip was finally loosening. Seeing an opening, he reached up to stroke the boy's hair from his face, trying to sooth him. "I wouldn't be here if he did do things like that. He loves me, and he loves you and the twins. Okay?"

John wavered, then nodded, finally relaxing.

Right on cue, Sam came back in, glass of water in hand. He sat next to them on the bed, passing the cup over. He didn't ask what was said, though he did look surprised when John spontaneously hugged him before going back upstairs. As soon as he was gone, he shut and locked the door again, turning on Gabriel.

"What was all that about?"

The Omega ran a hand back through his hair, mouth set. "Apparently he heard some of it. Nothing specific," he assured the stricken looking Alpha, "but some. He thought you were beating me."

Sam's expression was somewhere between horror and dismay as he blurted, "How could he think that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "He trusted his ears. Relax, big boy, I set him straight. You saw him, he adores you again. I don't think he wanted to think it, but he knew he couldn't ignore it. He's got a good head. Now come back to bed already, will you?"

The initial mood had been ruined, but within a few minutes Gabriel was on his back, fingers in Sam's hair, moaning into a very thorough kiss. It didn't occur to him until the shirt had been pushed up to his waist again, Sam pushing his thighs up and apart, that he'd almost forgotten something.

"You weren't serious about another kid, were you?" he asked, breath catching as teeth nipped their way down his neck. It was followed by an outright moan as fingers stroked his dripping hole. "B-B-Because we agreed on three."

"I thought you meant three pregnancies."

"I'm pretty sure it was three kids. Which we have. I'm the one who made them, I know."

"We can afford one more. We have room for one more."

Gabriel's head fell back, eyes starting to roll as Sam found that special spot just above the mate mark, kissing and nibbling the skin there. "Th-This is hardly a good time to negotiate it."

"Because I have the upper hand?"

"Ass."

"Beautiful."

"Bastard."

"Amazing."

"I'm not some girl who can be sweet talked into this, Sam."

The Alpha pulled away, but not very far. "I've gone over it, I've shown everything to you."

Gabriel sighed. Yes, yes he had. Sam had his heart set on the magic number four. Even he admitted four would be the hard and fast line, but he had been trying to talk the Omega around since the twins were a month old. He'd run the numbers financially, even suggested they convert the attic into an extra bedroom. As for Gabriel, he couldn't find many logical arguments besides the whole 'we agreed on three' thing. Worse, the more he thought about it, the more reasonable it sounded. Why not go for a nice even number? He'd always been happy in whatever state he'd been in, with no ambitions beyond it. He'd gone from a content bachelor to happy mate, to happy parent.

"Fine," he relented. When Sam's face lit up he held up a finger, bracing it against the lips trying to descend onto his own. " _But_ ," he continued, "on two conditions."

"Name it." Sam caught his wrist, kissing the inside and working his way down the strip of tender flesh.

"First of all, I want to name them. You got John, he got the twins, I get to name this one."

"Of course."

"And after this I want a tubal ligation." Within the last decade they'd come up with a version of the surgery for male Omega's, and it was equally effective.

"If it's what you want."

Gabriel chuckled. "Good. Now fuck me already."

 **BREAK/BREAK\BREAK**

"Do you think we should go home?"

"Just a few more, Daddy? Please?"

Castiel sighed, exchanging a look with his mate. Dean shrugged, smiling indulgently. "A few more, Mary. Once we get to the end of the street we'll call it a night."

As she dashed down yet another driveway Castiel hefted Henry higher on his hip, mouth set. "That's the third time she's asked for a few more, Dean."

"I know. Don't worry, I mean it about the end of the street. Want me to take him?"

"No, it's fine. You carried him most of the night."

Henry hadn't lasted nearly as long as his sister, though if she held true to form Mary would crash as soon as she was in her pajamas. At least his costume was comfortable, not one a person minded hauling all over the place. Dean had raised an eyebrow at the frog costume, but Henry had liked it. He'd been much more approving of Mary's choice, going out on a candy crusade dressed as a Jedi knight. She wasn't the only one, but this just meant they'd had to stop a few times so she could engage in light saber battles. Needless to say she'd thoroughly thrashed each and every of them, much to Dean's delight. Castiel hadn't missed how each time she'd achieved a victory the first thing Mary had done was turn to beam at her father.

Eventually they did manage to get her home, along with her full bucket. She'd had a particularly good haul tonight, to the point where Dean had had to bring her by the house so she could dump the first bucketful. Technically this was her second, which Mary was quite pleased with.

The bowl they'd left out was completely empty when Castiel took it in, turning off the porch light. He handed Henry off to Dean, then set about getting Mary out of her costume. She grumbled and pouted, but just as he'd anticipated the moment she was in bed the exhaustion hit. Castiel was pretty sure she was asleep by the time he closed her door.

When he came back downstairs, the first thing he saw was Dean poking through the small mountain of candy Mary had left under the coffee table. The Omega sighed, wandering over. "Really, Dean?"

"What? Want some?"

"No, I don't. We're adults, if we want candy we go buy it."

"We're also their parents. It's an unwritten rule, Cas, remember? I tell you this every year. If we take 'em out trick-or-treating we have free pilfering rights."

Dean straightened, already munching on Twizzlers, a Reese's and second Twizzlers in hand. He offered the Reese's to Castiel, wiggling it with a grin. "Come on, Cas, I know you want it."

Castiel eyed the candy for a moment, then gave in. He protested the pilfering mostly for the sake of protesting, since Dean never seemed to take enough for Mary to notice. Besides, Reese's were his favorite, something Dean was very much aware of, but the Omega also had a hard time maintaining a decent weight without constant consumption of the treat. It took over a year to work off the baby weight as it was, and that was just for one kid.

"Did you put Henry to bed already?" the Omega asked, unwrapping the candy.

"Yep. Just had to get him out of that costume and into a fresh diaper and he was out. He was pretty tired considering he did absolutely no walking."

"He's an infant, Dean."

"I thought you called 'em something else after the first birthday."

"I think they have to walk first."

"He can walk."

"He can toddle across a room if he's well motivated."

"He's pretty motivated."

"That's because you take his favorite toy and make him walk to get it."

"It's working ain't it?"

Castiel gave up. Mostly because Dean was right. He'd used the same tactics with Mary, and they'd been very effective. Of course he didn't seem to realize getting them mobile meant they became that much more difficult to keep up with. Considering Henry's birthday was a month ago and he could walk around like a pro, it was a price worth paying.

Later, the Omega tried to settle in with a book, but it didn't last long. He only made it through a few chapters before the bed dipped behind him, warm lips pressing against the back of his neck. Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, not bothering to stop him. Slowly he put the bookmark in, setting the book aside and rolling over to face his mate. Dean pressed a hand to his cheek, kissing him on the lips, but then pulled away.

"So did you think about it?"

Castiel frowned. "Think about what?"

"You know, that thing that happens in January?"

It took a minute for the Omega to remember what Dean was talking about. When he did, he made a face. "I already stopped taking the suppressants and the birth control, Dean."

"Wait, I thought you said you would think about it."

"You decided to discuss it when I was already very tired, Dean. But it was only on the timing, I thought we'd already agreed to try again, so...I can go back on them if you-

Judging by how exited his next kiss was, Castiel decided he should stay off the pills. He smiled, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck and returning the kiss. He shoved down the sheets separating them, pulling at Dean's shirt. Technically there was no serious guarantee until his heat, but you never knew. Gabriel certainly seemed to have luck conceiving outside of a heat, and even if it didn't happen sex was still very enjoyable.

Deciding to urge things along, Castiel ran a hand through Dean's hair, hooking the other around his neck so he could lean up to his ear. He lightly kissed the shell of his ear, then purred in what he hoped was a seductive tone, "Fuck me, mate. Fill me, breed me, use me as Omegas were intended to be used by their Alphas."

Castiel could have sworn he heard the snap as Dean's control vanished. In a heartbeat he went from slow but through kissing and rutting to an outright frenzy, a growl in his throat as he tore away what little clothes they still had. The Omega was naked in record time, his mate shoving his legs apart and wedging himself between them. Castiel gasped, then moaned as his mate slid into him.

Roughly around the second thrust Castiel realized his mistake. Dean was going all out, meaning the chances of him keeping quiet were shrinking by the minute. Most things he could handle, but in this state Dean would actively trying to make him scream, and he knew the Omega's body extremely well. If anyone could do it, it was him. Damn it.

Castiel gasped as the Alpha took him hard in a single stroke, rocking his hips completely off the bed, skin smacking against skin. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to smother whatever Dean might force out of him, but it didn't last. The Alpha growled, grabbing both his wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Let me hear you," the Alpha rumbled. "If you want release, Omega, you better beg for it."

The next few minutes were actually easier, a reprieve before the real struggle. His Alpha seemed content to just thrust in and out, breath rasping in his ears, eyes full of red sparks. When Castiel tugged experimentally at the hand gripping his wrists it only tightened, earning him an annoyed nip at his exposed throat.

Castiel stilled, but then whimpered as he bucked into the next thrust. He waited until the hold relaxed again, then clinched down as soon as Dean thrust into him again, earning a low groan. It loosened the hands on his wrists even more, giving him the chance to slip his hands free. Before Dean could react he grabbed the Alpha's shoulders, hooking his legs around his waist. In a twist of movement he flipped them over, straddling the Alpha's waist, his cock still buried inside him.

Bracing his hands on the surprised Alpha's chest, he rocked forward until only the tip was inside him before rocking back again. Castiel had the satisfaction of seeing Dean's eyes roll back at the sensation, lips curling up in a smile. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Alpha had enough, and would no doubt make him squirm for the brief hint of dominance, but for now they were both enjoying it.

No sooner had Castiel found a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth in a way that kept that look of ecstasy-filled pleasure on Dean's face, than a hand wrapped around his own aching member. The Omega moaned softly, but fought to keep his rhythm, biting his lip against breathy pants. It didn't do much for his already wavering concentration now that he had a warm, slightly callused hand slowly pumping and twisting his cock.

The one time he did waver, dropping down with a gasp as a thumb flicked over the slit at the tip, all he got was a rumbled, "Why'd you stop?"

Castiel whimpered, then bit his lip. Oh gods he'd found it, the place he knew Dean had been specifically avoiding before. Stars flared under his eyelids, his arms quivering as his mate's cock brushed his prostate. Once he found it, hitting it again wasn't a problem.

Unfortunately there was a reason his Alpha hadn't been hitting his prostate. It drove him to the edge faster than just about anything else his mate might do to him, save for the occasional kink they didn't have time to indulge these days. In his defense, he wasn't the only one. His mate had been hard pressed for any level of control during more than one of their pre-children experiments. The cowboy hat alone had ended things within five minutes.

Dean's eyes narrowed as Castiel's arm went ridged, his movements jerky. He reached up, grabbing the Omega's hips and stilling his movements. "You're not done yet," he rasped.

"Dean, I-

He was cut off as the Alpha flipped them back over, holding himself on hands and knees over the Omega, slipping out in the process. A hand ran up his stomach, a thumb pausing to brush his c-section scar before heading north. The Omega bit back a whimper as fingers plucked roughly at his nipples, struggling to hold still. He'd been so close, his hole dripping and clinching, mourning the absence of his mate's cock.

Castiel's chest was heaving in jerking pants by the time his mate's hand reached his neck, palm pressing to his throat and fingers wrapping around his neck. He didn't squeeze, didn't tighten his grip at all, just rested his hand there. Somehow it was both tingle inducing and arousing, doing precious little to contain the heat already broiling in his belly.

"You wait," he growled, "you ask, you beg, like a good Omega."

"Yes mate," was the whimpered response.

"Did you beg yet?"

"No mate."

"Then you can't cum yet."

Dean didn't move his hand, instead dipping his hand down to kiss him roughly. Castiel complied with a mewl of submission, letting his mate devour his mouth, eyes fluttering closed. A pleased rumble began to thrum in his mate's throat, and the Omega relaxed. It was oddly enthralling, not unlike what he saw in Dean's eyes when his mate deliberately sent him over the edge. He blamed it on his instincts, the pleasure laced thrill he got from obeying his mate, pleasing him.

Castiel was left panting when the Alpha eventually pulled away, lightly nipping down his jaw, sucking at the junction of neck and shoulder, just above his mate mark. The Omega quivered, chest heaving, but he didn't dare move. Then and there the only thing on his mind was obeying his Alpha and reaching his climax.

Abruptly the hand on his neck went to his jaw, pushing it up and to the side. Dipping down he laid his teeth over the mate mark, biting down firm enough to be felt but not hard enough to break skin. Castiel quivered, but didn't dare move. Dean wouldn't hurt him, but usually a mate mark was only reopened during a heat.

"You're mine, Cas," the Alpha rasped. "Ain't never gonna belong to no one else."

Timidly, Castiel lifted a hand from the bed, reaching up to touch his mate's face. Dean lifted his gaze, but didn't stop the Omega as he pressed a hand to his cheek. He swallowed, feeling his throat flex under Dean's palm.

"Yours, mate," he whispered. "Always."

Castiel had never seen so much red in Dean's eyes outside of a heat. He squeaked as the Alpha dropped down again, but this kiss was a little slower, lingering, if no less devouring. The moment they parted, Dean hooked a hand under one of his knees, slowly pushing it up towards his chest.

"More, Dean," the Omega whispered. "I want more of them. Please Dean?"

"As many as you want."

Castiel smiled then, the expression mimicked by his mate.

His head fell back moments later as the Alpha slid inside him with taunting slowness, more teasing than rough. It was a complete turnaround from before, and Castiel had no idea which was worse. At first he was afraid Dean would keep going like that the rest of the time, but he'd forgotten to take his short attention span into account.

It took roughly five minutes for Dean to give in, pulling out long enough to flip Castiel onto his stomach, bracing a hand on the base of his neck while he gripped his hip with the other. The Omega buried his face in his pillow, smothering a moan as his mate mounted him the old fashioned way. Never mind they'd finally proven the position was one that helped increased the chances of getting pregnant, it had appealed to their instincts for that reason long before. It did more than words could have ever done, the enthusiasm as his mate manhandled him into the position before outright fucking him. Dean genuinely wanted this, wanted to breed him, wanted more pups. It wasn't completely about sex, not this time.

For whatever reason, that just made it all the hotter. Castiel was reduced to a whimpering mess, struggling to muffle the sounds, bucking into each thrust. Judging by the growl imitating from behind him, Dean wasn't much better.

"Please, please mate," the Omega gasped, limbs trembling. "A-Alpha, let me cum, please let me cum. Dean, oh gods please."

For a long minute there was no reply. Castiel bit his lip, fighting the building pressure as much as he could. Why wasn't Dean answering? He'd heard him, right? He had to of heard him.

Just when Castiel was about to start begging all over again he finally heard his Alpha growl, "Cum for me, Omega."

At that point the only thing holding Castiel in check was sheer willpower. He stuffed a pillow into his own mouth to smother a cry as he finally went over the edge, body quivering as it wracked through him. Ecstasy rolled through every inch of his body, limbs quivering with it as he choked on his own scream.

Just as Castiel's eyes fluttered closed, tension rushing from his body, he felt Dean reach a climax of his own. The Omega hummed, lips curling up in a pleased smile. He dragged his knees up, so his lower half would stay elevated after the Alpha pulled out, trying to keep his mate's seed inside him.

Dean, still panting, didn't flop onto the bed as he usually did. Castiel cracked an eye as the Alpha rolled off the bed, landing with a stumble. He frowned a little, baffled, as his mate lurched around the bed to open the bottom drawer of his side table.

"What're you doing?" he mumbled sleepily. He'd been tired before, but now he felt pleasantly drained, sated.

Rather than answer, Dean lifted the drawer's false bottom. It was the drawer where Castiel kept his Russian copy of War and Peace, which acted as a more effective child deterrent than any lock. Underneath the thick tome, and the false bottom, were a few toys that weren't exactly made for kids. Dean selected one, then replaced the book before pushing the drawer shut.

Castiel glimpsed what it was before Dean climbed behind him again, movements sluggish. He relaxed his muscles, almost falling over before he managed to focus the action on select ones only. If he'd felt a bit more energetic, he might have done more than grimace when Dean chuckled behind him.

The Omega shivered as cool metal brushed his skin, a warning before the plug was gently pushed inside him. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge either. He wasn't actually a huge fan of butt plugs, but in this case it served a very good purpose. Namely keeping his mate's seed inside him so he wouldn't have to keep anything elevated for gods know how long.

As soon as it was done Castiel outright fell over, closing his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Dean shuffling around their room, unlocking the door and gently cleaning them both up with a rag run under warm water. He barely stayed awake long enough to tug on a pair of boxers before curling up on their bed, giving in to sleep. A few years ago neither would have bothered, but all it took was one time for Mary to come running after a bad dream for them to make a habit of not just crashing after sex. It was a luxury neither were willing to risk taking.

As it turned out, it was a good thing. How long he was actually asleep, he had no idea. Mary hadn't come downstairs after a nightmare in months, but Castiel still found himself dragged from a deep sleep at the familiar sound of their door slowly opening. It was quiet, didn't have much of a sound really, but it was enough. The Omega's eyes dragged open, peering blearily through the dark at the widening doorway. Dean was still out cold, breathing slow and deep at his back, one arm thrown over Castiel's side.

Groggily, silently cursing his heavy sleeping mate, Castiel sat up. Mary shuffled through the doorway, clinging to her stuffed bear. It still baffled the Omega that her favorite stuffed animal was a bear-angel with crinkly wings Dean had won for her at some fair game. But she loved it, and it did surprisingly well in the washing machine.

She was shuffling forward, and he was wondering what she'd dreamed about this time, when lightning flashed outside the windows, briefly lighting the room before thunder boomed. Mary jumped, then hurried the rest of the way to their bedside. Castiel sighed, pushing the Alpha's arm off him so he could help her climb onto their bed.

Thunder in general didn't scare her, but lightning did if it was bad enough. Some days she could sleep right through the whole storm, other times she didn't. Apparently today wasn't one of those nights. Just his luck.

"The lightning won't hurt you," he reminded her for the thousandth time.

"Chances are 1 in 700,000," she mumbled, crawling into his lap. "But that's still more likely than getting attacked by a shark, or winning a million dollars."

Castiel rolled his eyes, but reached down to flick Dean's nose. If he wasn't sleeping, his mate wasn't sleeping. The Alpha jolted awake with a start, blinked at Mary, then grimaced as lightning flashed outside again. He propped himself up on one arm, scrubbing his face with one hand.

"Didn't we go over this?" he asked groggily.

"She remembered the statistics," Castiel confirmed, lifting the covers so Mary could crawl under them. Yes maybe she was getting a little old for it, she was six and approaching seven, but it didn't happen that often anymore. Aside from the infrequent nightmare she almost never woke up anymore. Besides, as annoying as it was, Castiel didn't have the heart to turn her away, not when she was genuinely scared. They'd decided to let her keep working with it at her own pace, encourage rather than force.

They settled back down again, pulling up the covers with Mary between them. When Castiel lay on his side, she curled up against his chest, one arm still hooked tightly around her winged bear. Dean heaved a weary sigh, but per usual was snoring again within sixty seconds. Castiel closed his eyes, one hand absently stroking her dark curls.

When he opened his eyes in the morning, Castiel found himself on his back with the weight of an overgrown six year old curled up on his chest, his mate's nose in his neck and one arm draped over Mary.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
